


Sanders Sides One Shots

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Headaches, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tw at the beginning of each chapter!, M/M, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, it's just gonna be a buncha short one shots from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: These are short little tumblr one shot-y type things that I don't have names for, but thought I'd share! Tw will be at the beginning of each chapters if there are any, I'll also add all the ships!





	1. Logince

Tw: None I'm aware of!  
Ship: Logince 

Roman curled into his boyfriend's chest as the muted chirping of the morning birds outside filled the room with a gentle tune. The soft rise and fall of Logan's chest soothed Roman, but right before the lull of sleep took him, an alarm went off.

Logan groaned as he took his phone out of his pocket and swatted aimlessly at the alarm. "Mm..." He groaned. "Ro I've got to get ready."

Roman curled into Logan more, clinging onto buttons down his pajama shirt. "No..." Roman whined, "Work can wait. Cuddles now!"

Logan chuckled pecking Roman on the top of his head. "I have to get dressed Roman."

Roman only clung tighter to Logan, "Love, darling, sweetheart, my north star, I love you. Please don't go?"

Logan stroked a hand through Roman's hair before packing him on the nose, and slipping out from under him. "I appreciate you very much Roman, but I do have to get ready."

Roman pouted, "Fine." 

Logan's eyes softened at his boyfriend disgruntled behavior. "I'll be right back stardust." He kissed Roman on the cheek.

Roman grabbed Logan's shirt before pulling him down into kiss. "You missed," Roman whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan blushed before rushing out of the room to get ready for work, although Roman wouldn't leave his mind all morning.


	2. Platonic Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: platonic Moxiety  
Tw- mild angst, crying

Patton had a horrible day. Nothing had seemed to go right for him. When Patton arrived home he collapsed onto the couch and buried his head in his hands.

Patton felt a gentle pat on his back, he glanced up to see Virgil balancing on the arm of the couch, smiling down at him sympathetically. "Hey Pat. Rough day?"

Patton groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Virgil ran his fingers through Patton's hair. "You look like you could use a hug."

Patton began to tear up, he bit his lip, not trusting his voice before nodding. Virgil slid down onto the couch beside him and hugged Patton in a comforting embrace. He began to rub Patton's back as he murmured reassuring words in his ear.

Patton began to sob. 

The dam broke.

Tears flowed down his cheeks.

They fell thick and fast.

Patton collapsed into Virgil, his friend being the only comfort he had all day.


	3. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :   
"You've been drinking tonight, haven't you? For the fluff/angst prompts with Prinxiety (or a different pairing if you want)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- alcohol mentioned   
Ship- Prinxiety

Virgil flicked through the channels aimlessly, trying to fill the noise of the quiet house.

Then the front door burst open! 

Roman came stumbling in, giggling as he called out for Virgil. "Viiiirrrrgiiiiil~" Roman giggled, "My love! My world! I'm home!"

Virgil turned the TV off, and got up to help Roman to the couch.

"You've been drinking tonight, haven't you?" Virgil chuckled, "I told you Logan has a freakishly high alcohol tolerance, you really can't compete with him!"

Roman swatted at Virgil, "Suuure Vee. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" 

Virgil smiled as he rolled his eyes, "You're so soft drunk. Let me get you some water."

"This isn't the alcohol talking!" Roman called as Virgil left the room.

"Sure it isn't Princey!"

Roman pouted, "I loooove you Vee~"

Virgil came back into the room with a glass of water, "I love you too Ro. Next time don't challenge Logan to a drinking contest."

"Fiiine," Roman whined. "Will you cuddle with me?"

"Yeah sure Princey. Just drink this water first."

Roman got soft when he was drunk, but Virgil didn't mind one bit.


	4. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
19\. “How are you feeling today?” Moxiety where Patton was feeling a little off the day before and now very evidently has the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Moxiety   
Tw- vomiting, coughing, illness, food mentioned

Patton stirred around his pasta dully on his plate. His appetite had dulled throughout the day, to match his slowly increasing headache.

"Patton? Are you okay?"

Patton snapped out of his daze, and looked up at Virgil who was frowning at him.

"Oh!" Patton said, "Oh yeah I'm sorry." Patton rubbed the back of his neck. "I've just been feeling a bit off today."

"Off?" Virgil set down his fork and studied Patton's face. "What do you mean by off?"

Patton avoided Virgil's eye contact, "I don't know. I suppose I've had a migraine, so it's kind of draining me."

Virgil hummed getting up out of his seat and laying a hand on Patton's forehead. "Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm fine Vee." Patton said, "but I think I'm gonna turn in early. I'm pretty tired."

Virgil nodded hesitantly, "Okay Pat, sleep well."

~~

Patton woke up in a cold sweat, his throat was dry, but swallowing only seemed to make it hurt more. Virgil was missing from the bed beside him, but before he could contemplate it, his stomach suddenly lurched.

Patton clapped a hand over his mouth, as his stomach lurched again. Patton stood up shakily, and quickly made his way to the toilet. 

Although he didn't have much to throw up, the feeling as not any more pleasant. The horrid gagging sensation that racked his body brought tears to his eyes.

Eventually his stomach settled down, but his throat raw was from throwing up. Patton cleaned himself and the bathroom up, and headed back to bed.

Patton woke back up again to a hand gently brushing though his hair. Patton sat up, his head throbbing, and squinted at Virgil. "Hey Vee." He croaked.

Virgil smiled gently down at Patton, "Hey Pat. How are you feeling today?"

"Not gre--" Patton was cut off by harsh hacking coughs, he doubled over, clutching his stomach as he shook painfully.

Virgil rubbed Patton's back until he stopped coughing. "Not great huh? I'm sorry Pat. Can you tell me about how your feeling?"

This time when Patton spoke Virgil could really hear how congested he was. "I d'nno Vee," Patton said. "I think I might have thrown up earlier? My head really hurts." Patton shivered, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

Virgil lay his hand on Patton's forehead and frowned, "You're really hot."

Patton chuckled tiredly, "Thanks pumpkin."

Virgil smiled, "Sure Pat. I'm gonna grab the thermometer."

Virgil returned with the thermometer, and some cold and flu medicine. After Virgil made Patton take some medicine, Virgil took Patton's temperature.

"102.7°," Virgil said. "Okay Pat you're staying in bed."

Patton groaned, "Mm..."

"Do you have work today?" Virgil asked. "I can call in for you."

Patton nodded grabbing a tissue from his bedside table. "Logan will understand, but it would be good to tell him."

Virgil reached for his phone, but paused, "Pat, before I call Lo, is their anything I can do for you?"

Patton chuckled, "I don't think so dear. I don't want to get you sick."

Virgil frowned as he dialed Logan, "Alright Pat," He said. "But I really don't care if I get sick. If there's something I can do tell me."

After Virgil called Patton off of work, he went back into the room. Patton was wiping tears from his eyes as they cascaded down his cheeks.

"Patton?" Virgil said worriedly.

"Oh Vee!" Patton hicupped, swiping at his eyes. "Sorry, I get really emotional when I'm sick... I just feel so useless and--"

Virgil cut Patton off by hugging him. "Shh... Patton you are not useless. You're so amazing and strong. Being sick sucks. I'm sorry." Virgil tried to pull away, but Patton tensed, pulling him in. 

"Please don't go."

Vigil relaxed against Patton. "Of course I'll stay Patton."

They lay down, and in the safety of Virgil's arms, no matter how sick Patton felt, he fell asleep. Sleeping the sickness away.


	5. More Than Anything (Roceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit curled up on the couch, alone. He was so cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Roceit  
Tw- crying, implied touch starvation

Deceit squeezed his eyes closed. He rubbed his hand over his arms, if he tried hard enough maybe he could imagine it was someone else. He was so cold.

"Dee! Are you in he-- oh." Roman stood in the doorway to the living room.

Deceit glanced over at him quickly before looking away. Roman didn't care. He wouldn't help. Why would he?

Roman walked over towards Deceit and sat down on the couch beside him. "Hey Dee, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Deciet shook his head. "Nothing." He said. "I'm fine. I don't need your help, I'm not some damsel in distress to be saved Princey." Deceit tried not to let his voice shake as he said this. However he could feel his eyes getting watery, and there was only so much he could do when he was crying.

Roman looked slightly shaken by Deciet's harsh words, but persisted. "Don't lie to me," he said gently as he placed his hand on Deceit's comfortingly. "Come on Dee. What's wrong?"

The tears Deceit had been holding back, broke the barrier. He started to sob, Roman's touch felt so good.

Roman, suprised by Deceits sudden breakdown started to draw wmhis hand away.

"No," Deceit whimpered quietly. "Please don't go."

Roman put his hand back down on Deceit's, "Of course. I wouldn't dream of it. You're not alone." Roman smiled at Deceit, "Would you like a hug?"

"More than anything," Deceit murmured quietly, as he wiped his eyes. "More than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas about what happened after this all went down if anyone wants to hear them! I just thought the story ended well there. 
> 
> Prompt from tumblr: "Don't lie to me" Remus/Deceit or Roman/Deceit. i just really like deceit all of a sudden.


	6. Ignorance Isn't Bliss (Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan hides something from his husband Patton, who is justifiably angry when he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- arguing, hospitals mentioned, hurt/comfort  
Ship- Logicality

Patton's phone vibrated.

He picked it up to see a new text from Roman. Patton opened it, but was dismayed at the message that followed.

Hey, thought I'd update you on Virgil! He's doing well, he's still in the hospital, but the doctors say they'll be able to discharge him later this week. 

"Logan!" Patton yelled as he reread the text Roman sent him frantically. 

Logan rushed into the room, "Yes? Patton are you alright?"

"No! Roman just told me Virgil's in the hospital!" Patton said frantically.

"Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'! Our friend is in the hospital, why don't you care?"

Logan cleared his throat, and Patton noticed him start to reach for his tie, his nervous tick. "Patton it is not that I am not concerned, I was simply already aware."

"You knew?" Patton said, disbelief coating his tone, "Why on Earth didn't you tell me?"

"I did not think that was important information to know."

"What are you taking about!" Patton said frantically, "He's my friend too! I should know if he's hurt, how long... how long has he been in the hospital for?"

Logan adjusted his glasses, "Not long."

Patton crossed his arms, "You're lying. How long Logan?"

"A week. However he is fine, he was fine, he was never in any mortal danger!"

"A week..." Patton said quietly, as tears began to well up in his eyes. 

"Patton please get over it," Logan said gently. "Virgil is fine."

"That's not the point Logan!" Patton yelled as he stood up. "Relationships are build on trust! If you can't trust me, then I don't know why I married you!" Patton bit his lip looking to the side, "I don't know why you married me."

Logan stiffened as Patton broke down into sobs, filling the otherwise quiet room. The tension was thick, as Logan watched his husband of four years cried brokenly.

Logan approached Patton, "Patton?" He asked, trying not to let his voice shake. 

Patton looked up, his eyes red from crying, tears still streaming down his cheek. "Why did you even want to marry me if you don't trust me?"

Logan reached out to comfort Patton before hesitanting and bringing his hand back. "I do trust you Patton. Of course I trust you. I just didn't want you to worry, Virgil was fine!"

"You're still missing the point!" Patton cried. "He's my friend too! I shouldn't find out he's in the hospital when Roman accidentally texts me! That isn't right."

"I just did not want you to get hurt by something you cannot control." Logan said. His voice shook as he said this, and he walked a couple steps away from Patton.

"Oh Logan..." Through his tears Patton saw Logan holding back tears of his own. "Honey, I can't control most things, you know this. But ignorance is not always bliss, I'd prefer to know and not be able to help, than be in the dark." Patton's voice was comforting although it still had an edge to it.

"I know. You're right." Logan said as he sat beside Patton. "I am sorry Patton, I should have told you. It was not my secret to keep, is there anything I can do to make this right?"

Patton leant his head onto Logan's shoulder. "It's okay, just please communicate with me."

Logan kissed Patton on the forehead, "I will. I promise."

Patton smiled, "Thank you Lo. Can we just stay like this for a while?"

Logan wrapped his arms around Patton squeezing him gently, "Of course Patton."

"I love you Lo." Patton murmured, "I'm sorry I said I didn't know why I married you. I do."

Logan tried to respond, however his voice was suddenly caught in his throat.

"I married you because you are my favorite person. I love you more than anyone, and I'm so glad I get to spend my life with you. You make mistakes sometimes, but we all do!" Patton giggled, "And anyway really the amount of times you make mistakes are infinitesimal!"

Logan laughed through watery eyes, "Thank you Patton. I may not be as competent at giving compliments as you, however I truly appreciate your presence in my life. I love you a great deal."

Patton giggled as he hugged Logan tight. "Thank you Logan. Let's not do secrets for a bit."

Logan nodded, "Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- 18 and 22 hurt / comfort with logicality? i need to feel feels and they’re relatable and cute
> 
> 18- Get over it.  
22- I don’t know why I married you.


	7. Panic In The Palace (Platonic LAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the mind palace, Virgil is panicking, because a test Thomas took earlier that day might have gone badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- "And that doesn't scare you?"
> 
> Tw- Panic attack  
Platonic LAMP

Blood was pounding in Virgil's ears. He couldn't breath, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't--

"Virgil," Logan said calmly, " You appear to be hyperventilating, could you please focus on my voice. I'm going to walk you through the 4-7-8 breathing pattern. Breathe in 1-2-3-4, hold 1-2-3-"

Virgil was unable to hold his breath anymore, and let it out, he felt tears prick his eyes, as he chastised himself for failing such a simple task.

"Virgil please focus on me, it's okay. Let's try again, in 1-2-3-4, hold 1-2-3-4-"

Virgil didn't remember how many times Logan walked him through the exercise, but eventually he could breathe again.

Patton knelt down next to Virgil, who had regained control, "Hey kiddo, are you alright?"

Virgil shook his head. 

Patton nodded gently, "Okay kiddo, is there something that made you start to panic?"

Virgil nodded, "The test."

"Well what's done is done!" Patton said encouragingly, "Thomas did his best to prepare, so we just have to wait and see what happens!"

"And that doesn't scare you?" Virgil asked helplessly. "What if Thomas fails, what if they kick him out of the class, what if-"

Roman cut in, "Now I'm going to stop you right there our emo nightmare. I love to imagine fictional scenarios as much as the next side, however let us use a bit of logic for this one." He said, gesturing towards Logan. 

Logan nodded, "Indeed." Logan adjusted his glasses, "Even if we completely failed the test, which is extremely unlikely based off our comprehension of the unit and material, our grade would stay in the B range. A 'B' is still a good grade, and is the grade they expect you to get for comprehension. Therefore there would be no reason to kick Thomas out of the class."

Virgil nodded hesitantly.

"Its okay to be nervous kiddo," Patton said, "But there is nothing else we can do, so why don't we think about something else!"

Roman leaped from his seat, "I say we watch a Disney movie!"

"Now kiddo, you should ask Virgil what he wants to do!"

Virgil shrugged, "Disney sounds good. I'll get to finally show Princey it isn't so innocent."

Roman called from the other room, "Are you besmirching the name of Disney in there?"

Virgil called back, "Always!"

They ended up watching Sleeping Beauty, and Virgil fell asleep with in the first fifteen minutes. 

On the outside of the mindscape, Thomas was getting on with his day, the test he had taken earlier was lost in his mind, forgotten for the moment, his anxiety asleep in his mind.


	8. All He Can Do (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety based off the prompt- looking unusually ruffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings- crying, emotional hurt/comfort

Virgil wasn't one to judge on appearance, he couldn't really. He always had prominent dark circles and wore a hoodie everyday. However his boyfriend cared about his appearance and it showed. You would never see Roman in the same outfit twice in a week, he always looked put together. 

One day though, Roman turned up on Virgil's doorstep unannounced, and Virgil immediately knew something was wrong.

The first thing he noticed was Roman's hair. It was frizzy and tangled, and it gave the impression that Roman had been running his hands through his hair. The next was his clothes. They were crumpled and Virgil could have sworn it was exactly what Roman wore yesterday. His gaze next snapped to Roman's hands as they worked their way through Roman's hair. They were shaking.

Finally Virgil looked at Roman's face, dark circles that rivaled that of his own were imprinted below Roman's eyes. He was biting his lip, something he swore he would never do because 'I wouldn't want to ruin any part of my stunning face!' The last thing Virgil noticed was tear stains down his cheeks. 

"Hey Vee..." Roman said, "Can I stay here for a bit?"

Virgil nodded and stepped aside, "Yeah Ro, of course. If everything okay?" Virgil asked worriedly.

Roman smiled tightly as he took off his shoes. "No," he said softly, his voice cracking right before the flood gates broke. New tears flowed down Roman's cheeks, and Virgil hugged him tight, as he guided him to the couch. 

Virgil did all he could do to comfort Roman. It was all he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can send prompts to me in the comments or over on tumblr- https://thesentientmango.tumblr.com/


	9. Unusual Sleeping Habits (Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Dozing off when they shouldn’t...Patton with logicality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Logicality   
Warning- food mentioned, sleep deprivation

It was warm. That was good. Patton stirred the pot on the stove absentmindedly as his eyes grew heavy. He'd just rest them for a minute, just a moment of rest. Patton's eyes drifted closed.

...on.....Pat.....Patton!

Patton jolted awake and glanced around wildly. He was on the floor, when did he get on the floor?

Logan was at the stove top, and was turning dials. 'He's so cute,' Patton thought, as he giggled slightly.

Logan heard him laugh and knelt infront of him. "Patton, are you alright? Did you get burnt?"

"Burnt?" Patton asked, he laughed, "Lo Lo, why would I have gotten burnt?" 

Logan frowned, "Patton you fell asleep at the stove. That could have been very dangerous. When is the last time you got any sleep?"

"I don't remember," Patton whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Logan's frown softened, although he was still visibly concerned, "Oh Patton... Dear come here, let's get you to bed."

Patton stumbled to his feet, his head spun and he couldn't think over how dizzy he felt. Suddenly he was swept off his feet. Logan carried Patton to their bedroom and lay him down on the bed. "Get some rest Patton."

Patton grabbed Logan's shirt as he began to turn away, "Stay? I don't wanna be alone."

Logan nodded, "Of course Patton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr, @thesentientmango


	10. I Can’t Think Around You (Platonic LAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has had a migraine since last night, and has been hiding it from his roommates... or trying to at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- food mentioned, medicine mentioned, migraines 
> 
> Ship- none /platonic lamp (depending on how you want to read it)

Virgil lied in bed, trying desperately to dull the throbbing in his temples. He wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, all he knew was yesterday he had gone to sleep with a small headache, thinking that’s all it was, and now he couldn’t think. Blood pounded in his ears, his brain was buzzing and felt slow and mushy. 

So Virgil stayed in bed. He covered his head with a pillow and tried to apply pressure to his head to dull the pain while also blocking out the light that came from under the door, presumably because of his three roommates. 

He didn’t want to bother his roommates with this, so as much as his migraine felt like it was tearing his skull apart, Virgil stayed quiet in hope no one would come to check on him. It wasn’t so unusual for him to not interact with them and stay in his room after all.

Virgil wasn’t entirely sure whether or not he fell asleep, but there was suddenly a very sharp pain that spread across his head. Virgil whimpered and dug his palms into his temples. 

He wanted the pain to stop. 

He _needed_ the pain to stop. 

Virgil got out of bed, he ignored the stars and dots that danced in his vision, and made his way to the kitchen. He stayed as quiet as possible as to try not to disturb his roommates. He didn’t particularly want them to see him like this either. 

After rummaging through the cabinet for some time he found what he was looking for. 

“Thank god,” Virgil mumbled as he popped the cap to the medicine. Suddenly his head throbbed, Virgil wasn’t entirely aware he had dropped the bottle until he heard it hit the ground, scattering the contents. 

“Wow!” Someone exclaimed, “How wonderful of you to finally show yourself Alice in– woah Virgil are you okay?” 

Virgil didn’t have the energy to decifer who had spoken, because he suddenly became very lightheaded. He stumbled forward, grabbing blindly for the person he knew was in front of him. 

“Sorry,” Virgil whispered before he collapsed.

~~~

When Virgil came to he was laying on the couch, and something cool was on his forehead. He could tell it was bright in the room, so Virgil kept his eyes closed, he didn’t really want to agitate his head more. Virgil tried to sit up, but was gently pressed back down.

“Do not try to move so soon after regaining consciousness.” A voice, who Virgil presumed to be Logan, said. 

“Hey kiddo, you gave us quite a scare there.” Another voice said gently, it was definitely Patton, Virgil thought to himself. 

“Darn right he did!” Roman exclaimed, far to loud for Virgil’s liking as his head throbbed. 

“Kiddo please keep your voice down.”

“Ah, sorry Virgil.” 

There was a moment of silence before Logan cleared his throat, “Virgil if you would not mind me asking, what is causing you distress? Roman relayed that you were holding your head when you collapsed, but beside that we could not find anything wrong.”

Virgil sat up and opened his eyes as he took the cool cloth from his head and shrugged, “I’ve just got a headache. I’m fine.”

Roman knelt down and looked at Virgil, “Virgil,” he said softly, “You are in a lot of pain. I mean you fainted after all. We are all really worried. Please let us help?”

Tears stung Virgil’s eyes as he tried to swallow the pit in his throat. He knew crying would make everything worse, but everyone was looking at his so kindly. He didn’t know how to feel. 

“Migraine.” Virgil mumbled, so quietly that the other three almost missed it. “Since last night.”

Logan winced, and Virgilsaw him subconsciously rub his head out of the corner if his eye, “Of course I should have noticed the symptoms. Patton would you get Virgil a glass of water, some thing light to eat and some painkillers?”

Patton nodded and hurried off to collect the items. 

“Roman could you dim the lights, and perhaps open a window? Fresh air will help.” Then Logan turned his attention to Virgil who was tense with pain. 

“Virgil?” Logan started gently, “May I touch you?”

Virgil nodded, and Logan placed his fingers gently on Virgil’s temples. As Logan pressed them in and began to work them in a small circular motion, he spoke softly to Virgil. “Virgil, I need you to concentrate on my instructions. Please try to relax your face.”

Virgil let his eyes drift closed and after a minute was able release some tension from his forehead. “Very good Virgil. You can keep your eyes closed, however Patton has brought some things for you to consume. Would you be okay with eating and drinking something?”

Virgil nodded again, and Logan’s hands left momentarily, as someone else’s room their place. “Hey Vee,” Roman said. “Tell me if I go too hard okay?”

Virgil mumbled an affirmative answer, although he wasn’t sure it was possible to go too hard, ‘what would it do, make my head hurt?’ Virgil thought. 'Yeah I have that covered.’ He winced slightly as the pain spiked again, and he let his brain go blank as he relaxed into Roman’s touch.

The day passed painfully slow. But thanks to Logan’s instructions, and various massage techniques that the others executed, his migraine began to diminish hours later. And as much as Virgil thought they could have spent their days doing other things, he was glad his roommates… his friends had been by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell (or talk) to me on tumblr -@thesentientmango


	11. Logicality-Please Don’t Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- open/ ambiguous ending, mention of car crashes

“Patton please, it is so icy out there.”

Patton sighed, “I’ve got to get home Logan!” Patton began to tug on his coat, “I promise to be careful.”

Logan shook his head, “Patton… I can not in good faith allow you to leave without trying to convince you to stay. There have been so many reports of car accidents, I’m begging you. Please don’t walk out that door.”

Patton paused, rolling the keys over in his hands, “I’m sorry Lo, I can’t stay.” Patton walked over to Logan and kissed him, “I’ll be safe, I love you.”

Logan smiled weakly, “I love you too, remember not to break on the ice. Please call me when you arrive home.”

Patton nodded, “I will, talk to you soon!”

As Logan watched Patton leave, all he could think about were ‘what ifs?’.


	12. It’s Just A Headache - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s head has been pounding all day, but he was sure it would settle down once he could relax at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon - “It’s just a headache.” Logince with Roman saying it
> 
> Tags- Headache/Migraines, Food mentioned, Human Au, hurt/comfort, nightmares, (content in nightmare- stabbing, injuries)

Roman came home from work and collapsed on the couch exhausted. “I’m home.” Roman called as he threw an arm over his head, trying to block out the harsh lights above him.

Logan walked into the living room and chuckled at Roman, “Salutations Roman. Was it a long day?”

Roman groaned, “Was it? It was.” 

Logan rubbed Roman’s leg sympathetically, “My apologies, perhaps I can make it a bit better?”

Roman laughed and sat up before closing the gap between them, Roman was an inch away from Logan as he whispered, “Oh? Logan, Lolo, Love, what did you have in mind?”

Logan shoved Roman back down, his face bright red as he turned away and said, “Idiot. I was talking about having a movie night.”

Roman grinned, “Oh but why would I ever want to watch a movie when I could watch you instead?”

Flustered, Logan made some excuse about going to get dinner ready and left the room in a hurry. Roman smiled, but as soon as Logan left the room Roman’s smile dropped and he held his head in his hands momentarily. His temples throbbed as he tried to take a steady breath and stand up. His vision swam for a moment and Roman had to steady himself on the edge of the couch as he swayed.

When his head stopped swimming Roman walked into the bedroom to get changed into some more comfortable clothing. As soon as he had, he lay down on the bed and just closed his eyes. A small pain that had been growing throughout the day, pulsed behind his eyes. 

What felt like a second later, Logan walked in. “Roman? Dinner is ready.”

Roman stirred slightly as he put his hands over his head, but made no move to get up. 

Logan hummed and combed his fingers through Roman's hair. "Are you alright?" He asked Roman, edges of concern creeping into his voice. 

Roman nodded, "Yeah, it's just a headache." He sat up slowly and Logan frowned at the hesitation in his movements.

"Are you sure?" Logan said, scanning Roman’s face, “You look a bit pale.”

"Absolutely!” Roman said, shooting Logan his most convincing smile, “So you said you made dinner?"

Logan nodded, "Ah yes. I have."

Roman grabbed one of Logan's hands, and began to pull him towards the living room as he said, "Well we wouldn't want it to get cold! Come on, I'll take something for my headache after I eat."

Logan seemed satisfied with that as they went back to the living room. Two plates were on opposite sides of the table, and a pizza sat in the middle of the table. It looked very good, and normally Roman would jump at the opportunity to eat pizza made by Logan, but Roman’s appetite was nonexistent as he looked at the food. He didn’t feel nauseous or anything, he just didn’t want to eat, it was like his headache had sucked all hunger from his body. 

All throughout the meal, where Roman was eating very slowly, he noticed how Logan kept glancing at him with an unreadable expression, so Roman took one of Logan’s hands in his and asked him, “Logan, my light, what’s going on? Are you alright?”

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I’m sorry Roman, you are just a bit quiet and it is concerning.”

Roman smiled softly, “I’m just finding it kind of hard to concentrate. Honestly I think I should turn in early.”

Logan frowned and stood up to walk over to Roman. “May I?” He asked as his hand hovered over Roman’s forehead. 

Roman laughed, and immediately regretted it as white hot pain throbbed in his temple, “Dearest I’m not ill. But if it will make you feel better, by all means.”

Logan put his wrist against Roman’s forehead anyway, Logan hummed contemplatively, "I suppose it is not overly warm.”

Roman took Logan’s wrist in his hand, and spun him around before kneeling and kissing the hand he was holding. “My love thank you for caring.”

Logan did his best to hide his smile as he tugged his hand away, “Sure, yes, of course. Go get some rest.”

Roman tried to protest, so he could help Logan clean up from dinner, but Logan wouldn’t hear any of it. “You look exhausted, and you’ve only picked at your food all meal. Go to bed, at least be in the dark. It’ll help the headache.”

Roman nodded, “Thank you stardust, I’m sure I’ll be as right as rain after a good night's rest.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “And you call me a dork. Good night Roman.”

Roman didn’t even try to put extra spring in his step and he definitely didn’t attempt to take the stairs two at a time as he walked up to his room. Who was he going to fool anyway? After what felt like hours he slowly managed to drift off to sleep. 

_ Logan was riding on the back of Roman’s horse. Roman turned around and smiled at him as he rode towards the place he knew a picnic was set up. They arrived and Roman helped Logan off the horse and down the stairs that had suddenly appeared. They sat, and ate as the colors of the sky swirled in all sorts of color. As they laughed suddenly the sky turned dark. _

_ A dragon was suddenly there, and Roman had a sword. Logan was in between them but Roman couldn’t see him. Roman tried to swing at the dragon but when he pulled away the dragon was gone and his sword was through Logan’s stomach. Logan looked at him, betrayal in his eyes and looked like he was trying to say something. _

Roman jolted upright, gasping for breath. He was drenched in his own sweat. Frantically Roman looked over at Logan, he was sleeping soundly beside him. Roman sighed and he lied back down. As soon as he did and his adrenaline died down his vision behind his closed eyes seared white in sharp harsh pain.

Roman sucked in a breath as he bit back tears and he sat back up. In his panic, he put one of his hands on Logan’s shoulder to help push his into a sitting position. Logan woke up immediately, but Roman didn’t notice because all he could think, all he could feel was the dull consistent throbbing pain. Roman dug the heel of his palm into his eyes as he tried to beg it to stop. 

“Roman?” 

Roman brought his hands up and covered his ears, protecting them from the noise, and he dug his nails into his head to distract from the dull throbbing pain. It was too loud, too loud, too loud. Everything hurt.

Hands reached up and gently pried his nails off of his scalp, the voice whispered, “It’s okay Roman. It’s okay.” 

A hand wrapped around one of Roman’s hands as the voice said, “Can you squeeze my hand?”

Roman squeezed it, halfheartedly. He was so tired. A lump in his throat began to grow as he thought about how miserable he was.

‘Don’t cry.’ Roman ordered himself, ‘Crying will make this worse for everyone.’

Something cool was pressed against his head, "what's wrong?" Logan whispered.

Roman tried to speak, but it couldn’t get past the lump in his throat. The cool thing was removed, and that only made Roman feel worse as he bit back a whimper.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Logan tried to soothe, but there was an edge to his voice Roman’s clouded brain couldn’t quite decipher.

‘He’s mad you woke him up.’ Roman thought, which only made him choke up again, but he pushed away the tears.

“Ro? I’m gonna ask you yes or no questions can you squeeze my hand for yes?”

Roman squeezed his hand.

Logan ran his hands through his hair, he looked stressed. “Okay. Do you want to go to the hospital?”

Roman hesitated, before choosing not to squeeze Logan’s hand.

“Was that a no?” Logan asked, very clearly wanting to make sure he got this question right.

Roman squeezed his hand.

“That’s good.” Logan said before humming, “or maybe you should go to the hospital.” Logan groaned as he felt around on the nightstand for his glasses with his free hand, “Ugh… This is a mess, okay. Does something hurt?”

One squeeze.

“Is it still your head?”

Roman squeezed again.

Logan’s expression softened, “Oh love. I’m sorry. Cephalgias are no fun.”

“I- it hurts.” Roman managed to gasp out.

“Pain one to ten?”

"Eight," Roman said. He knew it would get worse.

"Okay breathe. So much for just a headache huh? I'm going to get you something, try and relax your face. This won’t last forever.” Roman heard Logan get up to leave, he didn’t want Logan to leave. 

Roman grasped for Logan’s hands wildly, but he was probably too slow, because Logan didn’t respond, and Roman assumed he was already gone. He was so tired. He was alone. Logan left him in pain. Roman began to cry. He was so overwhelmed. He just wanted it all to stop. No one liked him, Logan hated him, Logan wished he hadn’t woken him up. 

“-an. Roman. Shh- it’s okay. It’s okay. I don’t hate you, I love you so much.”

Roman didn’t hear Logan, not really anyway. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears. He clamped his hands over his ears as he tried to block out the ringing. Roman wanted to scream. His eyes were scrunched as closed as they could be. It was too bright. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

“I know it hurts. I know Roman.” Logan said, “Can I touch you?” Roman nodded, and two cool hands began to massage Roman’s temples. “Roman, I know it hurts, and I know it’s hard, but I need you to relax your face.”

Roman felt some of the tension disappear from his head as Logan rubbed small circles on his temples. As he tried to relax his face further, he ended up furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. 

Logan laughed slightly, “No hun. That’s the opposite of what I want. It’s okay, do you think you can eat something? I don't think you should take any medicine on an empty stomach.”

Roman hummed and Logan took one of his hands and ran it through Roman’s hair, “I’m going to take that as a yes. I’m not going anywhere, I just need to grab the crackers from the nightstand okay?”

Roman nodded, although he still whined in disappointment when Logan's hand slipped out of his. 

A few crackers, a glass of water, and some medicine later and Roman felt sleep trying to drag him back again. His migraine hadn't eased, but with his head in Logan's lap as Logan rubbed small circles on his temples, Roman could finally relax. He let himself sink into Logan's lap. The soft vibrations from Logan's quiet humming lulled Roman's eyes closed.

Roman tried to stay awake, and as soon as Logan realized he was fighting to stay conscious he combed a hand through Roman’s hair, “Shush, it’s okay Roman. You can sleep.” He said. 

In his half awake state Roman mumbled, “Don’t go.”

“I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

With that Roman gave up trying to fight sleep, and let the shadows claim him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me over on Tumblr- @thesentientmango!


	13. Platonic DLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short sickfic Drabble 
> 
> Prompt: can we get 19 with Virgil “No, take care of them first. I’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- illness

Virgil stumbled down the stairs with Logan leaning against him. He was the last one. It was fine, he didn’t have to walk up the stairs again. Logan coughed weakly against Virgil’s shoulder and Virgil shushed him, “hey it’s okay L, just a little further.” 

Logan sagged and Virgil had to brace himself against the wall to avoid dropping him. Just a little further. 

Virgil felt so much weaker than he had before, he couldn’t understand why his bones felt like ice or why his throat was burning.

Virgil managed to drop Logan on the couch next to Patton and Roman, before melting into the armchair. In the back of Virgil’s mind he called for help. He hadn’t meant to, but when Janus rose up Virgil did his best to look awake.

Janus looked around at the three sides curled up on the couch, shivering, and made eye contact with Virgil and frowned, “Anxiety you look terrible.”

Virgil stifled a cough and shook his head, “No, take care of them first. I'll be fine.” Virgil stood up, ignoring the dizziness, “I’ll just get in the way here so I’m gonna go.”

Janus was already tending to the others, he'd got all hands on deck as he summoned all sorts of supplies, but he frowned when Virgil said that, “I really don’t think-” but by the time he turned around Virgil was already gone.

Janus froze but he felt a weak tug on his cape and turned back around. 

Patton was looking up at him with glazed over eyes, “Th’mas? I feel bad.”

Janus sighed sympathetically and pressed a cool cloth against Patton’s head, “I know Patton. I’m here to help.” Janus glanced up the stairs and sighed, “I’ll help you.”


	14. Platonic Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re shaking like a leaf” with Patton and Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: illness

Virgil pulled his jacket a bit tighter around himself as he sneezed into his hoodie. He shook his head as he sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve as he continued to walk down the sidewalk towards his friend Patton’s place. As the wind bit at his cheeks, Virgil swore he felt a drop of water hit his nose. 

The sidewalk looked completely dry, so Virgil figured he imagined it, but when he felt another, and then another, and then it was pouring freezing rain. Virgil tried to pull his hood up against the rain, but the wind kept blowing it into his face regardless. Virgil picked his pace up to a run. His hoodie was already soaked through and Virgil’s teeth chattered as he rounded a corner. 

Virgil stumbled up onto the doorstep of Patton’s house and rang the doorbell. 

It immediately opened and Patton dragged him inside, “Virgil what were you doing out there? Look at you! You’re shaking like a leaf!” Patton began to fuss as he rummaged through a cabinet and through a towel at him, “Get out of those clothes.”

“Yes-” Virgil stifled a couple of sneezes as he took off his hoodie. “Yes sir.”

As soon as Virgil took off his clothes and wrapped himself in the towel. Patton returned a few moments later with some baggy clothes which Virgil quickly changed into. 

Virgil sniffled as his nose began to tickle, Patton flopped down beside him on the couch, “Your nose is so pink.”

Virgil scrubbed at it, “No it’s not!”

Patton rolled his eyes and poked his nose, which immediately sent Virgil into a sneezing fit, “uh huh… and you’re about to tell me you’re not sick either.”

“I’m not-” Virgil’s breath hitched.

Patton raised an eyebrow and grabbed a tissue out of the box on the coffee table and handed it over.

Virgil sneezed, once, then twice, then it just kept going.

Patton took out a couple more tissues as Virgil finished, “As you were saying?”

“Fine maybe I’m not 100%...” Virgil mumbled before blowing his nose.

Patton turned on a movie and cozied up next to Virgil, “Mhm you’re staying here until the rain ends.”

Virgil yawned and leant against Patton, “no arguments here.”


	15. Roceit - Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- 20. “Not that I’m complaining, but are you always this warm?” With Janus saying it to Roman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- poison, injury, illness

Roman rode into the castle gates with his head held high, what a productive couple days! He’d saved a dragon from an awful hunters trap, paid a visit to his old friend Hecate, mostly to bring back the young dragon but it was always nice to pay her a visit. He’d gotten no major injuries so there would be no scarring this time although adding one to the collection was always fun, each one was a memory.

Roman unmounted his horse and led her to the stables, “Theo,” he said, “Good riding, although you always ride true. I know you’re not particularly fond of dragons. There will probably be less next time if that means anything!”

Theo huffed indignantly and marched herself into the stable.

“Alright, sleep well!” Roman jumped over the fence and stumbled slightly as his head spun. He jogged up the pathway and into the castle. He greeted the knights he passed on the way, he was headed straight to the apothecary. 

“Janus my love!” Roman cried as he barged into the apothecary.

Janus looked up from what he was doing and raised an eyebrow, “Wow you look unharmed for once, did you do anything?”

Roman huffed, and wrapped his arms around Janus’s waist, “did you even miss me? It feels like I’ve been gone forever!”

Janus smiled, “Of course I missed you. And I am glad that I won’t have to save you from the jaws of a deadly wound.” 

“Oh I do it for you.” Roman said. “Gotta keep my favorite healer on his toes.”

Janus rolled his eyes, “So what have you been up to for the past couple days?” 

“I helped a dragon escape one of those awful traps and returned them to Hecate.”

“One of Hecate’s? Going that far out, were they young?”

“Yeah.” Roman sighed, “They were so scared. I’m glad I got to them before whichever hunter set the trap got back.”

Janus pried Roman’s arms off him, “Get out of your adventuring gear, and then you can hug me. I don’t want to smell like whatever you’ve been scurrying around in.”

Roman huffed and kissed Janus’s neck before mumbling, “fair enough,” and walking out of the apothecary towards his place to get changed.

Roman slipped into different clothes, he put on a white tunic and pair of loose black pants with a red cloth belt and skipped back down to the apothecary, “Janus~” Roman called, “where are you hiding?”

When there was no response Roman looked about and saw a note which said, “Had to grab stuff from the greenhouse, feel free to join me out back.”

Roman swung the back door open and strode out, wind brushed past his arms which were clammy with sweat, that made him shiver as he headed into the greenhouse. “Janus! My love are you here?” Roman called as he entered the greenhouse.

“I’m by the mint.” Janus called.

Roman looked around at the rows of very similarly looking plants and rubbed the back of his neck, “Right, and that is?”

“Third row from the left, sixth inlet.”

Roman counted three to the left and headed down the third row. He zoned out as he walked down the row of plants. Anyway there was no way he could walk by- Roman was yanked backward by the collar and twirled around to be pinned against a bed of mint by Janus’s staff. 

“You missed me.” Janus said.

Roman stared up at Janus starry eyed, “Yes. Yes I really did.”

Janus snorted and let Roman stand upright, “how hard is it to count to six? You managed to count to three, could you not do that twice?”

“Listen,” Roman said, “Math and all that weird stuff isn’t really my thing, but luckily you have enough brains for the two of us.”

Janus kissed him, “Damn right I do.”

As Janus turned back to the mint and Roman hugged him from behind and buried his face in Janus’s neck.

Janus leant into Roman’s touch, “You know, not that I’m complaining, but are you always this warm?”

“Definitely.” Roman mumbled as he clung to Janus’s much cooler body. “Just the adrenaline from an adventure heating me up.”

Janus frowned and spun around in Roman’s arms so they were chest to chest, “That’s never happened before. Are you sure you didn’t get hurt? You don’t have a cut that’s infected right?”

Roman shrugged, “I mean I didn’t get anything significant, a couple of scrapes from the trap the dragon was in.”

Janus set a hand on Roman’s forehead, “Hm… let me see it.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, “If you wanted me to take off my shirt you could have just asked!” He said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Janus looked away and mumbled something under his breath as Roman unbuttoned his shirt completely and took it off.

The scrapes were high on Roman’s left arm, they weren’t very deep, but they had broken the skin, it hadn’t healed over yet. Janus ran a finger over them, “when did you get these?”

“Uh the day I left, like in the evening.”

Janus frowned, “So why isn’t it healed over…” Janus picked up Roman’s shirt and grabbed his hand, “I need to take a better look at this.” Janus tried to drag Roman out of the greenhouse but Roman stumbled and fell against a bed of some kind of flower as his vision blacked out momentarily.

“Roman?” 

Roman sat up slowly, “Ah sorry, your plants I-”

“I don’t care about them!” Janus said, “What’s wrong? Describe how you’re feeling.”

“Dizzy?”

“For how long?”

“I mean it’s not consistent. But on and off the entire adventure?”

Janus summoned some runes and began to cast them over Roman. He gasped and jerked back, “You didn’t tell me you were poisoned!” Janus cried.

“I was what now?” Roman giggled, “that doesn’t sound right.”

“Clearly a slow moving poison, although that could change,” Janus mumbled. “Also not necessarily less deadly.” Janus cast a couple more runes and cursed under his breath. “Roman darling, can you look at me?”

Roman looked up, sweat was glistening on his forehead. “Uh huh?”

“I’m going to help you, but you need to stay calm and awake, because you’re going to need to drink something, so you’d think you can do that?”

Roman nodded, and Janus got up and began to assemble a bunch of different plants. Janus tried to focus as he heard Roman groaning and mumbling gibberish to himself, he just needed a bit more time. Roman’s fever got worse and worse as Janus began to boil some water and cast enchantments over the potion. 

As soon as it was finished Janus rushed to Roman’s side, he didn’t care that the water was pretty much boiling, Janus could treat burns, he couldn’t revive the dead. Roman drank the potion, coughing as the liquid burnt his throat.

“Are you okay?” Janus asked.

Roman leant against Janus, “can I sleep now?”

Janus stroked Roman’s hair, “Yes, of course you can sleep.” Janus kissed his forehead, “I think I could use some rest too.”


	16. Update

I'm going to stop uploading my one shots here, and I'm going to start to repost all of the ones in here under a series titled Sanders Sides One Shots or something like that, because with A03's search function, it would be easier for them to be in seperate works!

I wont delete this, but future oneshots wont be uploaded here!

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr! @thesentientmango


End file.
